Primary Instincts STONY
by ByTaixX
Summary: "
1. Introducción

_**ESTO ES SOLO UNA INTRODUCCIÓN A LA MANERA EN LA QUE SERÁ REPRESENTADA LA HISTORIA. PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN BUSCAR EN GOOGLE.**_

_**[ Contenido sacado de internet y aportado por mi. ]**_

_**¿**__**Qué es el OMEGAVERSE**__**? **_

El Omegaverse es un género particular en el BL que se originó en norte de América y Europa. Comenzó como una parodia de ciencia Ficción, ya que era conocido por ser utilizado en obras de fans. Este tipo de género se empezó a utilizar en historias basadas en criaturas cambiaformas y hombres lobo. En este punto fue cuando se desarrollaron las diferentes subespecies que pertenecen a este género: _**Alfa, Beta y Omega**_.

Independiente de su especie, las tres se constituyen en ambos géneros existentes en la realidad, hombres y mujeres.

La interpretación de Omegaverse depende del escritor, ya que hay un número infinito de versiones disponibles. Puesto que el creador original es desconocido, no hay patrón para seguir.

_**JERARQUÍA DEL OMEGAVERSE EN MI HISTORIA.**_

_**ALFA**_

Son los que están por encima en la sociedad, puede ser hombre o mujer y cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, algo normal en hombres (internos en el caso de la mujer pues también posee los femeninos). Las mujeres alfa pueden tanto embarazar como embarazarse, sin embargo esto último será complicado pero jamás imposible.

Los hombres alfa solo pueden embarazar, aunque han existido remotos casos en donde un hombre alfa a quedado impregnado por otro alfa, haciendo posible la fecundación, en muchos casos sin llegar a un termino correcto. Esto tan solo ocurre cuando el gen sufre una mutación, es decir, empezó a desarrollarse dando un genero omega y terminó en alfa o viceversa. Las personas con esta condición deben someterse a una cirugía para extirpar el aparato reproductor interno, pues ambos choques de hormonas pueden desestabilizarlo de gran manera.

Los alfa, tal como los Omega, tienen un período de celo que suele ser entre una y dos veces al año. También poseen un aroma, al que se le llama como feromonas, que atraen tanto a algunos betas como a los omegas y se intensifica con el celo. Cada alfa tiene un aroma diferente, al igual que cada omega y beta.

Un alfa puede unirse a cualquier género ya sea otro alfa, beta u omega.

_**BETA**_

Son los más comunes o normales, y sería la representación del ser humano en la realidad. A diferencia de los Alfa, su olor no provoca nada en los Omega debido a que es bastante suave, en comparación al de un Alfa u Omega.

Los mismos betas, no pueden embarazarse, o no es lo normal, sin embargo, en mi historia, al igual que los alfa, si habrá una pequeña parte de betas MASCULINOS que por genética "nacidos de relaciones Alfa-Omega" puedan poseer el sistema reproductor que un omega, convirtiéndolo en un Betamega (Invención que representa un beta con las capacidades de un omega). Estos no pueden entrar en celo, ni tampoco compartir un lazo por lo que hace el embarazo casi imposible al no tener un refuerzo en la relación.

Aunque pueden emparejarse con cualquiera de las tres clases, es más fácil procrear entre dos betas que entre un beta y un alfa. Betas y omegas podrán tener descendencia si comparten un lazo de destinados.

_**OMEGA**_

Sin duda es el más complicado de todos y los más afectados referente a la sociedad ya que tienden a ser apartados o vistos simplemente como alguien para procrear. El hombre y mujer omega son capaz de quedar embarazados, ya que ese es su papel principal en el mundo omegaverse y, puede hacerlo con un alfa, pero jamás con un beta u otro omega.

Como alfas y betas, también poseen un clásico aroma que atrae tanto a alfas como betas, siendo los primeros los más afectados ante el mismo. También, cuentan con un ciclo de celo que va desde los 2 meses hasta los cuatro meses de separación. Usualmente siempre es el mismo periodo de tiempo, teniendo como media tres meses entre celo y celo. Dura aproximadamente una semana en la que su olor se intensifica, atrayendo a los alfa que intentan por todos los medios poseer a un omega no marcado.

Suelen caracterizarse por ser débiles y poco musculosos, pero como habrán leído, Steve rompe todos los estereotipos, así que ahorro el explicar las características físicas de cada especie jerárquica ya que ninguna cumplirá con lo que se considera "normal".

_**El lazo**_.

Para que un Alfa y un Omega se vinculen en un lazo, por lo general, el Alfa muerde al Omega en la nuca, esto hace que el Omega no pueda tener relaciones con otro Alfa, el mismo olor de otros alfas le causará un gran malestar y, el alfa, notará el aroma de otros omegas como desagradable.

Este tipo de lazo o unión se tienden a dar durante el celo.

La mordida es una de las características que, en mi historia, no será necesaria para formar un lazo. Sino que se desarrollará por otro tipo de medios.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ, LO PRIMORDIAL DEL TEMA. **_

_**COMO DIJE, SI TIENEN DUDAS DE ALGO MAL, HAY MUCHAS PAGINAS EN GOOGLE QUE LO RELATAN CON MÁS PROFUNDIDAD. **_

_**Gracias por su atención y por pararse a leer.**_


	2. Prólogo

Cinco de la mañana.

La mañana se presentaba fría, en aquellos fríos meses de otoño. La estación llegaba a su final, dando inicios del Invierno, que ya mostraba que tan estresante y desesperante podrían ser para el chico de rubia cabellera y ojos como el mismo mar.

Steve se levantó de la cama en la que dormía minutos antes, estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo mientras bostezaba sonoramente. En menos de diez minutos, tenía que estar preparado para realizar su esperada rutina, aquella que había dejado de lado los últimos días por cierto problemilla que aguardaba de todo el mundo. Y es que ser un omega a la fuga no era una cosa por la que se sintiera orgulloso.

Steve pertenecía a un tiempo diferente, vivió en los bajos barrios de Brooklyn, siendo abandonado al nacer frente a la casa de los Rogers, en la que había crecido rodeado de una familia amorosa que, al poco tiempo, le fue arrebatada por la guerra y la enfermedad que aquejaba a la humanidad en aquella época. Ser un hombre enfermizo, atrapado en el cuerpo de un omega le hacía el blanco fácil de muchos insultos, burlas, y miradas furtivas que se posaban sobre su persona, imaginando cantidad de cosas que su débil cuerpo no podría soportar.

Con el tiempo, solo pudo conservar a James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, su mejor amigo. Un beta amigo de la infancia que había permanecido a su lado desde que el blondo podía recordar. Sin embargo, el deber, una vez más, había alejado a sus seres queridos de su lado, pues Bucky pudo ingresar como oficial y, luego, como militar, combatiendo para la patria con la horrible guerra nazi que ya albergaba una gran cantidad de muertes.

Steve, reacio a ser abandonado de nuevo y, constando que no había sufrido ninguna época de celo hasta el momento, viajo por todo el condado, intentando ingresar en cualquier tropa militar, sin conseguirlo, hasta que por casualidad, conoció a Abraham Erskine.

Gracias al científico alemán y sus inventos, el enfermizo Steve Rogers cambió y para bien. Con el suero del super soldado, su cuerpo sufrió una gran modificación, reemplazando el débil cuerpo del omega por uno de alfa, a envidiar por muchos en la sala.

Si no fuera por el inesperado homicidio de Erskine, habría seguido su transformación completa, sin embargo ahora no era tiempo para lamentarse y, mucho menos, recordar un pasado al que no podría regresar.

Desde que cayó al agua combatiendo en la guerra y fue rescatado, había pasado entre medio una cifra considerable de tiempo entre ambos sucesos ¡Setenta años! Nada más y nada menos, Steve constaba com más de noventa años, o así se haría ver si no fuera porque su cuerpo presentaba el aspecto de alguien que sigue estando en sus veinte.

Varias veces sacudió su cabeza, despejando pensamientos de su pasado que no quería recordar. Con más pereza que energía, se levanto de la cama por la que había sido prisionero los últimos cuatro días, y es que, desde que su primer celo llegó, había estado huyendo de todos y todo.

Como las últimas veces, no dudaba en tener un centenar de llamadas perdidas en su teléfono móvil, más de la mitad de ellas serían de Natasha, otras tantas de Bruce o Clinton, y Nick. . . Si, Nick también habría intentado comunicarse con él si no fuera porque conocía de primera mano su situación.

Pero ¿Cómo no conocerla? ¿Si el primer periodo de celo le llegó en medio de una reunión con el mismo? Steve daba infinitas gracias a la organización y el mismo Nick por resguardar su secreto.

Ante todos, el Capitán América era un alfa, o en todo caso, un beta capacitado y mutado genéticamente para tener las cualidades de uno. Tras la muerte de Erskine, todos los archivos sobre el proyecto del mismo habían sido borrados o destruidos, no quedando más evidencia que el mismo Steve. Si el mismo hablara, la gente lo tomaría por alguien loco y con poca cabida a razón y, el mismo, aún atormentado por los prejuicios de su antiguo entorno en el que había crecido, tampoco revelaría la situación al sentirse rechazado por toda aquella gente a quien consideraba familia, y el resto del mundo que lo idolatraba como uno de los Vengadores, sus héroes.

— _**Debo de dejar de pensar en estupideces. . .**_ — Caminó hacia el armario, en donde tomo todas aquellas prendas que le servirían para salir a correr. Había estado tantos días encerrado que sentía las piernas entumecidas, deseoso por salir a la calle y sentir el gélido aire fresco que representaba el fin del otoño.

Tal vez no fuera una de sus estaciones favoritas, demasiados recuerdos lo inundaban, pero poco a poco iba reemplazándolos por unos mejores, unos que si llenaban su corazón de calidez y no de profunda tristeza y malestar. Su omega se encontraba alterado ante la llegada del invierno, seguía siendo, para él, la representación de la fría nueve en donde vio morir a Bucky, o el lago congelado en donde cayó.

Antes de partir a realizar algún tipo de ejercicio, Steve dejó la bolsa de viaje que había traído preparada. El avión que debía tomar abordaba a las nueve de la mañana, y no podría mantener su coartada de "lesionado" por mucho más tiempo. El super suero hacía efecto en él, regenerando mucho más deprisa que en cualquier ser humano los músculos dañados en su cuerpo. Esperar un día más sería como exponer su debilidad ante todo su equipo.

Con la mente despejada y sus pertenencias recogidas, dejó la pequeña cabaña de madera en la que se encontraba temporalmente para adentrarse en la aún oscura noche.

Tal vez, estar alejado de todos, en medio del bosque, más frecuentemente, era lo que necesitaba para terminar de alejar a todos aquellos demonios que, en noches de invierno, lo atormentaban hasta hacerlo pedir en sueño por ayuda.

Steve era fuerte, no había duda de ello, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo omega débil de espíritu que buscaba un refugio seguro guiado por sus instintos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO/PRÓLOGO/LO QUE SEA, TERMINADO. ¿?**_

_**Siempre había querido escribir sobre estar pareja, pero nunca había tenido la iniciativa para hacer a un Steve!bottom (Aunque en mi mente siempre fue así) debido a que todos lo describen como un activo fuerte, fijándose en lo exterior y no en lo sentimental que puede llegar a ser, lo débil y necesitado de familia que es. **_

_**Si les ha gustado no duden en votar y comentar que tal les pareció. NOS VEMOS. **_

_**BYTAIXX**_


	3. 1- Extraño

Suspirar.

Así había pasado la restante hora sentado en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos que llenaban el pequeño autobús local.

Luego de su salida mañanera, y de haber pasado la correspondiente hora realizando ejercicios, Steve regresó a casa para tomar un relajante baño que le ayudara a aliviar los aún entumecidos músculos que permanecían igual de tensos que cuando despertó en la fría madrugada.

Sentir como el agua tibia se deslizaba por su piel le transmitía cierto grado de comodidad. ¿Cuantos días hacía que no habían podido tomar un buen baño? Tal vez desde mucho antes de entrar en celo, cuando fue enviado a una misión con el mismo Nick Fury, teniendo la única compañía de su inseparable escudo.

Semanas antes, le fue asignada una misión en el Sur de Alemania. Nuevas pistas sobre HYDRA sin resolver que habían surgido de un día para otro. Trampa o no, el tener que ir a investigar era innegable y, como capitán, se le fue encomendada la misión junto a Natasha. A pesar de todo, no podían los planes salir siempre como se esperaba. La joven Romanoff se había lastimado en uno de los entrenamientos, una simple fractura en la tibia al saltar y caer, apoyándose en una mala posición, sobre su pierna. No se encontraba grave, y la fractura tardaría unas semanas en sanar, sin embargo, seguía siendo una grave lesión que la incapacitaba para cualquier expedición al extranjero que significara un mínimo de peligro para su integra salud.

Recordaba la discusión con Natasha como si hubiera sido hacía apenas unas horas, negándole el poder participar en la expedición ante sus insistentes plegarías. Un debate que sin duda la pelirroja no ganó y mostrando al rubio como vencedor, que abandonó la sala para abordar el avión que Fury había dejado preparado para el largo viaje. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el rostro afligido de su compañera, jamás le había negado nada a la rusa de rojizos cabellos, debía quedarse en New York, la torre Stark le ofrecería todo lo que necesitaba hasta que su pierna se recuperara, aunque fue más una obligación hacerla aceptar. Natasha se negaba, por todos los medios, tener que quedarse recluida en una habitación sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Steve no pudo evitar que una suave risa escapara de sus labios cuando Bruce sorprendió a Natasha confirmando su próxima "cuarentena" en la Torre Stark, que con tanta "amabilidad", _más bien fue una imposición para Anthony,_ el dueño había accedido a prestar mientras durara su recuperación.

Sin embargo, si tan solo supiera que se mantendría encerrado apenas dos semanas después llegar al territorio alemán tal vez jamás hubiera accedido a realizar la misión.

Fue en medio de una reunión con Fury que empezó a notarse extraño. Ambos permanecieron por las últimas horas en la nave del hombre de color, viajarían más hacía el norte debido a las nuevas coordenadas enviadas que mostraban una nueva ubicación de una de las tantas bases de HYDRA. Los distintos aromas a su alrededor empezaban a notarse demasiado molestos, incluyendo el de Nick que apenas se había acercado a su lado. ¿Caliente? No sintió la ya conocida sensación de sentirse abrasado hasta tomar asiento frente al hombre sin ojo, rascando su nuca con insistencia en un desesperado intento por dejar de sentirse molesto, extraño y acalorado.

— _Steve_, _estás entrando en celo. . . — _Las palabras de Fury se sentían tan reales en su mente. El hombre beta con el parche abandonó la habitación mientras tapaba con una de sus manos su nariz, evitando oler al Capitán Rogers pues aún siendo un beta, aquel aroma se había intensificado demasiado. Tomaría el mando y cambiaría el rumbo de la nave hasta la base de SHIELD más cercana o, en todo caso, hacía uno de los tantos refugios en encubierto que poseía la organización.

Fue así como Steve llegó a su siguiente destino, que lo mantendría encerrado los siguientes días.

Bled, Eslovenia.

La base más cerca se encontraba en territorio esloveno, un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad. En concreto, una hostil cabaña de madera, con todas las necesidades cubiertas y capacidad suficiente para albergar al menos un pequeño escuadrón de siete personas en él. Era un lugar pacífico, rodeado de verde naturaleza y un gran lago que dejaba reflejar la hermosa luna en la oscuridad del anochecer.

Steve hubiera disfrutado permanecer mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar, sin embargo, el deber lo llamaba, y sus compañeros lo necesitaban tanto como la ciudad de New York.

Al salir del baño, tomó todo lo necesario para vestirse y asearse, terminando en pocos minutos y, al asomarse por la ventana de la cabaña, vio al autobús llegar a la parada indicada.

Sin olvidar nada importante, guió su cuerpo hasta la el lugar donde se estacionaba el autobús, abordándolo y sentándose en el asiento al lado de la ventana de la última fila. Quería estar alejado de todo, aunque tampoco se encontraban más de cinco personas, contándolo al conductor y a él mismo, en el vehículo.

— _No puede quedar tanto tiempo. . ._ — El blondo miró con por primera vez el reloj en su mano. Habiendo transcurrido ya una hora de viaje, se le hacía extraño que no hubiera parado el autobús en _Kranj, _una ciudad en donde debía hacer el siguiente transbordo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Debido a que Bled se encontraba alejado del Aeropuerto de _Ljubljana, _no existía un transporte desde el mismo para llegar a la capital y, sin contar con un vehículo propio, la tarea de llegar se le haría mucho más difícil.

Tampoco podía permitirse el correr hasta el lugar señalado debido a su reciente celo y estado de fatiga, mucho menos delatar a Nick Fury y su escuadrón de SHIELD implorándoles que vinieran a recogerlo. Seguían estando demasiado cerca del enemigo como para tomarse la molestia de ser descubiertos.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento, cargando con una mano la bolsa en donde llevaba el poco equipaje que había tomado para la misión, y caminó tomándose de los asientos para no caer hasta el lugar en donde el conductor se sentaba, prestándole demasiada atención a la carretera. Daba gracias a dios por haber tomado clases de esloveno e italiano, podría comunicarse con mucha más soltura.

— _Oprostite, koliko časa je še do Kranj_? (Disculpe ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Kranj? ) — Preguntó el Capitán con la lengua algo trabada. Cruzaba los dedos para que el conductor lo entendiera.

— _No te preocupes, muchacho_. — El buen hombre respondió con un ingles bastante fluido. Suspiró agradecido de poder comunicarse con su inglés nativo y no dar uso de un lenguaje que aún no dominaba. — _Pásamos Kranj hace dos paradas. _

— ¿¡_Qué_!? — Tapó su boca con ambas manos, el grito salió involuntariamente de su boca. Estaba stado tan metido en sus pensamientos que involuntariamente había pasado la parada en donde debía detenerse para tomar otro autobús que llegara hacia la capital de Eslovenia. — _Por favor, pare aquí_. — Steve suplicó con la mirada al buen hombre, que sintiendo pena por el chico rubio detuvo el vehículo, permitiendo que este bajara con más prisa que cuidado, trastabillando con uno de los escalones.

Sus buenos reflejos y equilibrio impidieron que su cara chocara de bruces contra el sucio pavimento.

_"Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer. . ."_

La presión era demasiado grande, tanto que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía la bolsa colgada a la espalda y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar no a Kranj, sino al aeropuerto. El mismo aeropuerto no estaba cerca del lugar en donde había bajado del autobús, a miles de metros, era imposible poder llegar a tiempo a tomar el correspondiente avión que lo llevaría a casa, con sus compañeros, su hogar.

Corría todo lo que le era posible, su cuerpo aún cansado por tantas noches de desvelo y dolor a duras penas podía aguantar la velocidad con la que solía ejercitarse en las mañanas. Si, tal vez era un soldado, si, también el super suero hacía sus procesos de recuperación mucho más cortos y amenos. Pero seguía existiendo un rasgo en su cuerpo que el suero del Super Soldado jamás había podido cambiar, mucho menos tocar: su condición de omega.

Era por esa razón que, por mucho que el suero actuara en su cuerpo, restableciendo y reconstruyendo tejidos, sanando heridas y brindándole energía extra, mucho más rápido que a cualquier mortal, jamás pudo hacerse cargo del dolor físico y emocional que ocasionaba antes, durante, y después de cada período de celo. El suero jamás había podido actuar sobre su lado omega, manteniendo en un estándar "común" todo aquello que derivara del mismo, tan solo camuflando su olor, el exterior, pero jamás lo interior.

Duro.

Steve pasó correr a estar tirado en un lado de la carretera. Había sentido el fuerte tirón en su hombro, viéndose incapaz de mantener el equilibrio o defenderse se encontró echado sobre el suelo, con un tenue dolor en su trasero al haber caído sobre él.

Frente a el, una motocicleta derrapaba para dar la vuelta y encararlo de frente, reculando hacia atrás para levantarse, Steve se sentía observado por el hombre que la conducía.

No podía mirar su rostro, sería imposible descifrar sus facciones debido a las gafas de sol que llevaba, que en cierto modo le recordaban a Tony Stark, y un pañuelo grisáceo con un dibujo de calavera negra en el centro que cubría parte de su nariz y su boca, recordaba las películas que una vez vio con Bruce en la que los pistoleros del viejo oeste escondían su identidad con mascaras y un pañuelo para ir de encubierto.

Lo único que podía distinguir del sujeto era la larga cabellera oscura que caía por sobre su rostro y la complexión del mismo hombre. No podía decirse que lucía débil. A primera vista, parecía mantener el mismo nivel de estructura muscular que el mismo Steve, era ancho, de brazos marcados y, aunque no podía ver las piernas, tampoco dudaba que así fueran.

Alzó su mirada, dispuesto a retar al hombre que lo había empujado cuando un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era extraño, y a la vez, muy dentro de él, sentía que podía conocer la procedencia del mismo. Su mente estaría causándole malas pasadas, malos pensamientos en pensar que aquel hombre podría estar utilizando sus feromonas de alfa contra él. El cuerpo que poseía, el olor que poseía, no era característico de un omega ¡No olía a omega, a pesar de serlo! y tenía la certeza de que ese chicho, en motocicleta y frente a él, era un alfa.

— Омеги — Habló el desconocido por primera vez. — Убирайся с моего пути.— Tan pronto como habló, dio media vuelta con la moticicleta y se marchó, dejando a Steve con la palabra en la boca y mucho más apurado que en un inicio.

— Maldito motero. . . — "Lenguaje, Steve" Internamente, se regañó a su mismo, por cometer los mismos errores que día tras día le reprendía al egocéntrico de Stark. Pero como no estar molesto, si estaba por perder un avión y, además, lo tiraba al suelo un motero con cara de maniático.

Apresuró su pasó lo más que pudo, no le importaba su su ropa se mojaba de sudor ante el esfuerzo realizado, o que terminara todo despeinado debido a la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro al correr mientras que llegara al aeropuerto sin ningún contratiempo más.

Fue golpe de gracia que los vuelos se atrasaran una hora. Al llegar al aeropuerto, podían apreciarse como el rubio chorreaba, aunque no literalmente, de sudor, y su respiración agitada daba a entender que no volvería a correr de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que al terminar el día su cuerpo ya se hubiera recuperado por completo y el suero volviera a actuar en él como normalmente solía hacerlo.

Ingresó en el gran edificio y caminó por los amplios y poco poblados pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó al cuarto de baño más próximo a la salida que debía tomar para abordar, por última vez, un vehículo, aéreo en este caso, en la gran ciudad eslovena.

Al ingresar en el primer cubículo vacío, se deshizo de la ropa sucia que llevaba, cambiándola por la única polera limpia que seguía guardando en aquella pequeña bolsa de viaje, arrepintiéndose al rato de haber traído semejante prenda.

Nada más y nada menos que aquella camiseta de blanco color le pertenecía a Stark. No sabiendo en que momento la había tomado y metido en su equipaje, prefirió olvidar la cuestión de la prenda de Stark y dirigirse a paso rápido hacia el avión que en pocos minutos despegaría.

El pasillo era largo, entró por la puerta más cercana a la cabina del piloto. Probablemente tocaría descender del avión por la puerta trasera, en donde también se encontraban los baños y la salida de emergencia. Deseaba mil veces que el lugar en donde pasaría las siguientes nueve o diez horas estuvieran cerca de los baños y ventilado. Por suerte, así había sido, tocándole un lugar en última fila y al lado de la ventana, sin embargo, buscando su asiento, se dio cuenta de una agradable fragancia que llegaba a sus orificios nasales.

— Que bien huele. . . — Olfateo el ambiente repetidas veces, cuando encontró de donde provenía no podía mostrarse más sorprendido. — Espera, no puede ser cierto. — Hasta ahora, había ignorado que tan bien olía la ropa que Anthony solía llevar, era un toque así como a chocolate puro mezclado con el refrescante olor de la mente, hierba buena tal vez. Embriagador y refrescante.

No podía estar pensando de aquella manera sobre Anthony, seguramente estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar con claridad y alucinaba, tener hambre podría ser una opción, por eso se imaginaba un rico chocolate, uno que se deshiciera en su boca como aquel penetrante aroma se deshacía en sus fosas nasales.

Steve permaneció las siguientes horas de viaje con su nariz prácticamente pegada a la prenda que le pertenecía al hombre de hierro, sin permanecer atento a cuando despegó el avión y mucho menos cuando sus ojos optaron por cerrarse y caer en un profundo sueño.

l

El dicho dice "No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver" y cegarse a creer lo que tu cuerpo reclama es negarse a los instintos la capacidad para lo que fueron creados, sobrevivir.

_**AQUÍ REGRESÉ, EN TIEMPO RECORD Y CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. **_

_**ESPEREN LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA PARA EL REENCUENTRO DEL STARKROGERS. **_

_**No duden en comentar que tal les pareció el capítulo y voten positivamente si fue de su agrado ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Hasta dentro de una semana! **_

_**ByTaixX**_


	4. 2- Susurros

_Auf einem Baum ein Kuckuck _

_Simsaladim, bamba_

_Saladu saladim_

_Auf einem baum ein Kuckuck saß_

_Da kam ein junger Jägers-_

_Simsaladim, bamba_

_Saladu saladim_

_Da kam ein junger Jägersmann_

_Se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaros en las afueras. Apenas empezaba la primavera, pero aquella casa, la primavera y la tranquilidad que transmitía la misma habían llegado hacía un par de meses._

_Una hombre de edad algo avanzada, no mucho más de los 45 años. De largos cabellos rojizos y ojos profundos, llenos de vida, mantenía sus quehaceres en la cocina, tarareando una canción infantil que por años era cantada por los niños del pequeño poblado el cual vivió toda la vida. _

— _¡Häns! — Con un trapo que colgaba de una silla de la cocina, el hombre limpio sus manos, mojadas por el agua al limpiar los cacharros sucios que habían utilizado para comer. _

_El hombre de cabellos rojizos, con una mano sujetando su baja espalda, masajeando el lugar por los dolores que le molestaban, cruzó el pasillo que separaba la cocina del salón. Era una casa vieja, algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo, pero igual de cómoda y acogedora como cualquier otra._

_Las paredes cubiertas por un tapiz granate con flores de diferentes tonos era la nueva adquisición de la familia a la casa, poco a poco estaba convirtiéndose en su hogar. El chico disfrutaba de contemplar como aquellas viejas paredes de madera tomaban color, de como aquella vieja casa abandonada tomaba una forma que les resguardara de las noches frías que vendrían futuramente. Ya habían pasado lo peor. _

— _Mutter! — El grito fue suficiente como para el pelirrojo saltara sobre su sitio. Una manita aferrada al camisón que vestía hizo voltear su mirada hacia abajo, sonriendo tras el pequeño susto proporcionado por aquel diminuto ser. _

_Un niño de escasos seis años se mantenía mirándolo, con su sonrisa chimuela y carita sucia de lo que parecía ser barro. _

_El pequeño compartía el mismo color de cabello que el hombre, de un tono rojizo oscuro que contrastaba a la perfección con sus pequeños ojos de un color grisáceo y miel. De rostro redondo y apenas perceptibles pecas sobre sus pómulos, y una palidez casi extrema, sus cabellos color fuego recogidos en un pequeño moño, con algún que otro mechón despeinado caían en forma de bucle sobre su rostro hacían ver al pequeño de una manera casi angelical. _

— _Mutter? — Volvió a responder el niño, frunciendo su ceño con la creciente frustración de que el adulto no le respondiera. Un pequeño con carácter. _

— _Häns. — El pelirrojo de mayor edad, con un acento extraño, respondió al menor, regalando una suave caricia en los cabellos del niño. — Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du versuchen solltest, Englisch zu sprechen? Debes empezar a hablar inglés, ya no estamos en Alemania, Mein Hase._

— _Vater? — El mayor miró al menor con el ceño fruncido, el niño le respondió de otra manera, pero resignado y con un bufido respondió. — ¿Cuándo vendrá padre? End Bruder? — El niño apenas podía empezar a comunicarse, con seis años y una vida comenzada al otro lado del mundo, apenas entendía como adaptarse al nuevo cambio, a pesar de llevar un par de meses en aquel lugar._

_El hombre suspiró, cargando al pequeño en sus brazos, hasta que un par de brazos rodearon su vientre, ejerciendo un poco de presión en él. _

_Reconocía perfectamente aquel nítido aroma café y vainilla, tanto que inconscientemente el pelirrojo sonrió ladino, volteando lo suficiente como para depositar un suave beso en la barbilla del sujeto que lo mantenía aferrado a él._

— _¿Cómo amanecieron las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo? — El sujeto de considerable altura y profundos ojos color miel no despegaba sus manos del pelirrojo. A simple vista, se veía bastante más joven que el otro muchacho, con apenas poco más de 35 años, era un chico bien estructurado, de lacia cabellera rubia y piel acanelada._

— _Meine Liebe. . . A . . . . Estamos bien. . . _

_**"Estamos teniendo problemas. Repito, estamos teniendo problemas. " **_

_**¿Problemas? ¿A? ¿Cómo es que no podía recordar aquella conversación? **_

— _Estaremos bien. . . _

_Padre. . . _

_Preocupar. . . _

_Johannes. — _

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, ambos rostros difuminados y un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho lo hicieron preso del pánico.

_**"¡MAYDAY MAYDAY, ESTAMOS CAYENDO, ESTAMOS CAYENDO. ABANDONEN LA NAVE, REPITO, ABANDONEN LA NAVE!" **_

— _No permitiré que. . . . _

_malo. . . _

_pasar. _

_Proteg. . . _

_Unser Welpe._

_**"¡Den aviso a la central! Ese maldito. . . Stark ¡No se saldrá con la suya!" **_

_**¿Unser Welpe? ¿De qué cosa estaban hablando? ¿Qué estaba pasando?**_

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos, cayendo, estaba cayendo. Dónde y como, no era consciente de ello, tampoco tenía conocimiento de en que lugar se encontraba.

Todo era frío, su cuerpo se notaba helado, todo concluyó cuando sintió su extremidades sumergirse tras una fuerte choque en el agua. Sus azules ojos cerrados notaron a través de la fina capa de piel que los cubría como todo oscurecía a su alrededor. Su cuerpo pesado, dormido, no le dejaba moverse, como si cadenas lo mantuvieran inmóvil, por mucho esfuerzo que ejercía, por mucho que tratara de moverse y sacudir sus extremidades, nada sucedía. Finalmente, dejó de luchar, cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia profunda que lo había mantenido ausente por no sabe cuanto tiempo.

_**"Huele a flores. . . " **_

— ¡Anthony Stark! — Natasha Romanoff, que apenas se recuperaba de su lesión, ingresaba al salón del complejo de la torre Stark alterada y con una evidente cojera.

El nombrado, tan solo se volteó, con una apariencia inalterable. Stark era más que conocido por su gran ego y expresividad, su fetiche de creerse superior no se apaciguaba ni estando en una situación como aquella, en donde una espía rusa, con cara de pocos amigos, alterada y con habilidades mortales de lucha podía hacer de él carne picada, literalmente. Y él sin su traje, que desgracia ¿Verdad?

Anthony Edward Stark, el alfa más rico y codiciado de todo New York, más conocido por ser el tan afamado hombre de hierro, Iron Man. Héroe ocasiones, billonario, genio, filántropo y muchas veces un completo idiota sin sentimientos, mantuvo su mirada fijamente en la mujer, hasta que se levanto, con ambos brazos extendidos, mirando de la misma forma retadora con que la mujer le miraba a él.

— ¡Señorita Romanoff! Que placer verla en mi humilde morada, adelante, pase pase. Como si hubiera pedido permiso, está en su casa. — Como todo un galán, volvió a tomar asiento en su cómodo sillón, mientras en su mano mantenía una copa de algún brebaje extraño. Natasha juraba que eso era alcohol, como de costumbre.

— No me vengas con tu sarcasmo, Stark, no vengo aquí para divertir tu tarde. — La rusa se adentró en el salón, tomando una actitud firme frente al alfa, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada que podía matar incluso a kilometros de distancia.

— ¿No? Pensé que así era. — Si no fuera por la lesión de la pelirroja, estaba seguro de que su rostro ya estaría contra el suelo, siendo presionado por una de las rodillas de la muchacha. No le parecía tan mala idea.

— Déjate de bromas, Stark. Steve desapareció, perdimos su rastro. ¿Los culpables? Tan solo tenemos algunas coordenadas que nos envió su transmisor, y este número de referencia.

Además, estos — Mostró una carpeta con varios documentos e imágenes. Todo aquello ordenado minuciosamente para ser más fácil a la hora de leer. — Son los archivos del vuelo de Steve. Tanto los datos de los pasajeros que compartieron vuelo, como los tripulantes a cargo del vuelo. —

— ¿Y como sabes que está desaparecido, y no es un simple retraso en el vuelo? —

— No te creas tan inteligente, Anthony. Se rastrean todos los pasos de cualquier integrante de SHIELD, entre ellos Rogers. Algo malo debe haber pasado cuando intentamos contactarlo y no pudimos — La beta, mostrando un mínimo de preocupación pero a la vez, sin dejar su firme postura, tomo asiento frente al alfa, sacando su celular y mostrándole los mismos resultados a Tony.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste el localizador de Rogers sin pedírselo a Fury? Ja, en como se entere de esto. . . —

— Tengo mis trucos, no eres el único superdotado en esta torre. Y atrévete a insinuar una vez más que Nick Fury sabrá esto, porque tu perfil de dios inalcanzable caerá demasiado rápido. —

— Tranquila gatita, no soy tan tonto como para hacer algo como eso. — Tony contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona, levantando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque te veo tan tonto como el primer día en que te. . .

— Bueno ¿Y como sabes que desapareció? — Tony cortó a la beta, cansado de tanta palabrería. — Ve al grano. —

Natasha, sin saber como aún tenía paciencia como para soportarlo, inspiro profundamente. Intentando liberar todo su creciente enojo en el sonoro suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

— Steve debió haber ingresado al país hace aproximadamente cuatro horas, fue cruzando la frontera entre las aguas internacionales que su señal desapareció.

Esto no es normal, Tony, tenemos que. . . —

— No tenéis que hacer nada. — Una persona conocida para ambos vengadores ingresó en el lugar.

Nick Fury ingresó a la sala, pero nunca aparecía solo. Venía acompañado de dos agentes más agentes pertenecientes a S.H.I.E.L.D además de el agente Coulson, que como mano derecha, se posicionó tras el hombre del parche, esperando que el mismo hablara.

Nicholas Joseph Fury, conocido como "Nick Fury" tenía un excelente don para parecer en los lugares más inoportunos en los momentos más inesperados. Ya era prácticamente habitual que el hombre de color hiciera estás extrañas apariciones, sin embargo, el que viniera acompañado era un caso extraño que el ojo analítico de la espía rusa de rojizos cabellos no podía dejar pasar.

Como si todo tuviera sentido, en su cabeza, se prendió una chispa.

Las constantes llamadas sin atender, el abandono de S.H.I.E.L.D hacía Steve, su poco interés en comunicarse con el rubio desaparecido o el hecho de haber ignorado a Natasha en su creciente preocupación. Ahora todo empezaba a tomar sentido en la cabeza de la beta.

— Fuiste tú. . . ¿Verdad? — La pelirroja, esta vez, encaró el hombre de color. En cualquier momento podría tomar posición para atacar.

— No es lo que piensas, señorita Romanoff. — El hombre, de mirada impenetrable, ordenó con un movimiento de dedos que uno de sus agentes en encubierto manejará el ordenador que Stark había dejado sobre la mesa. Mientras, ordeno que ambos vengadores tomaran asiento frente a él. En pocos minutos y sobre la mesa centro holográfica del, hombre de perilla, apareció un mapa digital.

Sin duda era un mapa de navegación, y entre ellos, un punto rojo intermitente se desplazaba lentamente, enviando coordenadas a un disco duro que registraba todo movimiento por aire y mar.

A su vez, otro holograma junto al del mapa indicaba y analizaba los posibles lugares de aterrizaje que tomaría aquella nave gracias a las coordenadas recibidas, tomando y descartando en pocos segundos las opciones presentes.

— Tony Stark, es aquí donde vamos a necesitar tu ayuda. — El señor Coulson tomó palabra por primera vez, entregando al nombrado otra carpeta color arena que contenía diferentes archivos. — Todo lo que necesitas está aquí, pero tu cooperación nos es indispensable. —

— ¿Mi ayuda? — Ya dejando de lado un poco su papel como sarcástico, tomó un poco de seriedad. SHIELD no se presentaba en su casa sin un asunto de urgencia en el cual debían actuar. — ¿Qué debo hacer yo con esto? —

— Necesitamos que sabotees su sistema desde la distancia. Hydra fue quien secuestró a Steve, estanos siguiendo su rastro desde hace semanas, sabíamos cuando iban a actuar y de que manera y. . . —

— Y es por eso que dejaron que tomaran a Steve. . . — Concluyó Natasha con la información. Ella ya había sabido la respuesta cuando los vio aparecer—

— Efectivamente, agente Romanoff. Muy inteligente por su parte. —

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — La pelirroja se puso de pie tras largos minutos sentada, con algo de dificultad por su reciente lesión. —

— Agente Romanoff, usted nada. Sigue recuperándose de su lesión. No necesitamos que empeore su situación con otra fractura. —

Natasha no estaba nada contenta con aquella respuesta. Era su amigo quien se encontraba en peligro y como parte de su familia consideraba un deber, una obligación acudir en su ayuda cuando se necesitaba de ella.

— Usted no puede detenerme en mh. . . — Anthony se posicionó tras ella, cubriendo la boca de la rusa con una de sus manos. Sin embargo, Natasha no iba a quedarse quieta. Tony habría recibido un buen codazo en las costillas sino fuera porque con su mano libre y aplicando algo de fuerza, detuvo el golpe de la beta.

— Pero yo si puedo. Tengo un plan, señorita Romanoff, pero necesito que se quede aquí para poder salvar a su querido Capipaleta. — Soltó con algo de molestia el castaño. Aunque ¿Desde cuando le molestaba al gran Tony Stark que Natasha sintiera tanto interés por Steve? Algo en su interior ardía en rabia, tal vez era el alcohol en su organismo que lo hacía tener confusos sentimientos.

Nick Fury y su compañía abandonó la habitación, sabían que podían confiar en Stark. Era un hombre que no solía rendirse con facilidad, la lógica lo delataba.

El alfa, con algo de pereza, tomó asiento frente a su ordenador, tecleando y descodificando el material que llegaba a su disco duro de las diferentes coordenadas que recibía por parte de aquella nave.

Rastrear y descodificar no tenía nada que ver con arruinar, saquear o sabotear el sistema operativo de un vehículo en movimiento, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Él era Tony Stark y podía con todo.

— JARVIS, prepara a Mark VII. Rastrea también el posible aterrizaje forzado. Natasha — Volteó hasta la agente, con lentitud la pelirroja se acercó al alfa. Si debía obedecer para poder encontrar a Steve, así seria. — Necesito que mantengas en funcionamiento a JARVIS mientras no estoy. Al entrar en su sistema y detectarme, harán todo lo posible para borrar su rastro. Sabes manejar los sistemas de incógnito, asegúrate de que sea así hasta que yo de la señal.

— ¿Dónde irás mientras? ¡Estás loco si piensas enfrentarte a ellos solo! — A pesar de que todo se encontraba a su favor, cualquier mínimo error y tal vez Steve no aparecería.

— ¿Con quién piensas que estás habland. . .

— Señor — El ordenador de Tony hablo. — El sabotaje ha sido detectado, la nave está cayendo. Intentan hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. Tiene cinco minutos para llegar al lugar rastreado por FRIDAY. — Tal vez esa charla había sido innecesaria, tal vez había subestimado en gran cantidad la composición informática de Hydra.

— Traeré a tu Capipaleta a salvo. Yo soy Iron Man. —

En que momento había llegado a la terraza, no lo sabía.

La pelirroja apenas pudo ver como el cuerpo de Tony se precipitaba por el balcón del edificio, y luego se elevaba hasta el cielo gracias a los reactores del traje de acero.

Suspiró con pesadez, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. Tony no podía hacer las cosas sin tener errores que pusieran la vida de los demás en un mínimo peligro, como esta vez, ni tampoco alardear sobre su importante papel como héroe.

Lo único que deseaba, es que Steve se encontrara bien.

**Luego de un mes y poco más sin actualizar, aquí estoy de nuevo. **

**Tal vez tengan muchas preguntas, el porque Alemania, unas personas sin nombre, pero es necesario para continuar con la historia. ¿?**

**Aclararé que la primera parte, tan solo era Steve soñando. Espero haya quedado claro para aquellos que lo leyeron ¿Por qué sueña con eso y con quién sueña? Ese es el misterio. Tal vez sea Hydra manipulando su mente. ¿?**

**Ya entenderán más adelante con el desarrollo de la historia. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Saquen sus teorías, sin miedo ¿Llegará Tony a salvar a Steve? ¿O será otro misterioso personaje?**


	5. 3- Perdido

Los minutos pasaban como segundos, demasiado rápido para llegar al lugar en donde las coordenadas halladas predecían el forzoso aterrizaje que debía tener la nave, camuflada como avión de pasajeros, perteneciente a Hydra.

Tony sobrevolaba toda la tierra a su alcance, sin encontrar mínimo rastro de aquel gran vehículo aéreo que le indicará al menos la mínima presencia de Steve Rogers. "Cómo un maldito trasto tan grande puede estar tan oculto" pensó el de la perilla, parándose por escasos segundos para visualizar mejor todo a su alrededor. No se veía nada a la lejanía, ni tampoco cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, allí, frente a él, el pitido que indicaba la proximidad del enemigo resonaba con más frecuencia.

— _Deben haber usado algún sistema de camuflaje. . . FRIDAY, activa la visión por ultrasonidos._ — Esta nueva incorporación, era la nueva visión nocturna del traje de acero. De esta manera, todo objeto, por muy oculto que estuviera, sería proyectado frente a los ojos del portador del traje cuando las vibraciones de sonido sordo llegaran a ella.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos más en visualizarse el próximo objetivo del hombre de acero, a unos metros de él, sobrevolando el mar con mucho dificultad en busca de un aterrizaje demasiado forzoso, se encontraba aquella nave.

— _Con que aquí está. . . Vamos allá_. — De nuevo, incrementó la potencia en los reactores bajo sus manos y pies, llegando en apenas poco tiempo a uno de los laterales del avión. — Mierda. . . —

El maldito estaba muy bien construido, y por mucho que forzó la puerta de emergencia, esta no cedió. Internamente se golpeó la cabeza ante la probabilidad de haber alarmado a los agentes restantes dentro, los cuales mantenía controlados gracias a la función de visión de puntos de calor que estaba incorporada al traje.

Podía localizar a dos agentes en la cabina del piloto, mientras que otros seis rodeaban lo que identificaba como el cuerpo inconsciente del Capitán America. ¿Qué es lo que le habrían dado para mantenerlo en ese estado? Normalmente, el suero del super soldado que seguía actuando en su cuerpo no lo tendría así, se habría recuperado en un par de minutos ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando con Steve?

Sacudió su cabeza, sacando de la misma pensamientos innecesarios. Tenía segundo para actuar.

Pegó su mano derecha a la puerta de emergencia de la nave, y con ayuda de los propulsores, y el fuego que salía de estos, logro derretir lo suficiente la armadura de hierro de la puerta, arrancándola con una fuerza que no sabia de donde había sacado.

No tardo en ser rodeado cuando ingresó en el vehículo dos agentes por detrás lo apuntaban directamente con el armamento del que disponían, mientras que los otros dos hacían lo mismo por delante. A unos centímetros, los dos agente restantes aguardaban el cuerpo de Steve e intentaban moverlo de posición, tal vez para realizar el escape planeado ante la posibilidad de la llegada de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— _¿Olvidan quien soy? —_ Tony apuntó a uno de los agentes con uno de sus propulsores, sentía como querían matarlo con la mirada, y como las armas tras él estaban preparadas para disparar. — _Sayonara, queridos amigos ¿O debería decir, enemigos_?

Su primera víctima recibió el fuerte impacto del rayo disparado por Tony, agachándose para esquivar los próximos ataques, y apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo, levantó su pierna, haciendo trastabillas a ambos agentes tras de él que soltaron las armas. Aprovechando la situación, destruyó todo el armamento a la vista, le importaba poco destruir la nave en el intento.

Uno de los agentes de HYDRA, malherido pero sin rendirse, saltó sobre Iron Man, con cuchillo en mano, intentando introducirlo en cualquiera de las hendiduras del traje. Mala suerte para el chico, que salió propulsado fuera del avión cuando Tony Stark se lo quito de encima suyo con apenas un fuerte codazo. Los que quedaban, ya era caso perdido. Dos de los cuatro estaban más que inconscientes, uno había sido arrojado desde el mismo avión, y el otro había escapado en un momento de despiste.

"_Mierda, Steve_"

Tony había olvidado por un momento a quien venía a buscar, el cuál estaba siendo llevado a la parte trasera de la nave, a duras penas y con mucha dificultad por los dos agentes que quedaban.

— ¿_Dónde creen que van_? — Tony caminó con decisión hacía ambos agentes, sin darse cuenta de que aquel pasó en falso pondría a ambos en un peligro mayor. — ¡No, Steve!

Lo había pasado por alto, tampoco había pensado en ma posibilidad de aquella estrategia más que suicida por parte de los agentes de HYDRA. Ambos hombres que sujetaban a Steve, lo dejaron caer al suelo, tan solo para presionar el botón de una especie de control remoto.

La nave estalló, partiéndose por la mitad aún en pleno vuelo. Todos cayeron, los agentes, probablemente muertos, y Steve con ellos.

Tony logró recuperar la estabilidad de su traje y salvarse de chocar contra el mar, sin embargo, por mucho que intentó localizar a Steve, este no se encontraba.

— _Mierda, mierda. . . ¡Steve! —_ Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada por toda la extensión del mar. No estaba a una profundidad tan grande, lo que provocaría un golpe fuerte y tal vez con mayores represalias. — ¡_FRIDAY, localiza a Steve! _

Ansiedad, se sentía enormemente angustiado por dentro. Inconscientemente, se lanzo al mar en busca del cuerpo del supersoldado.

Ese no podía ser el final para el chico rubio, S.H.I.E.L.D se había arriesgado muchísimo al enviar a esa misión suicida al Capitán. Aunque este tuviera un super suero en su organismo, seguía siendo tan humano y mortal como cualquier persona.

Rabia, jamás pensó sentir tanta rabia, ansiedad como impotencia en un mismo momento.

Buceo, aunque su traje le dificultara los movimientos, saliendo a la superficie en diferentes ocasiones para tomar un poco de aire.

"Nota mental: Incorporar a Mark VII capacidades acuáticas"

Desesperado, regresó a la superficie.

— _Mierda ¡Maldito Capipaleta! ¿Dónde estás? _— Volvió a sumergirse una vez más mientras pensaba"_En este momento deberías reñirme por decir malas palabras. . . Aguanta, rubio tonto_"

➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️

Su cabeza realmente dolía ¿Habría sufrido una especie de golpe? Definitivamente, si eso había pasado, no lo recordaba en absoluto.

"_Mh. . . me siento extraño. . ._ "

Lo último que recordaba, era haber salido de tragos completamente solo, tras una pelea no esperada con aquella persona e insultos innecesarios por parte de ambas partes de los que podía llegar a arrepentirse, o tal vez no.

Su orgullo había sido pisoteado una y mil veces ¿Dignidad? Al parecer ya no quedaba ni un pequeño gramo de la misma en su ser. Tantos años luchando ¿Para qué? Para terminar como todos aquellos le habían advertido.

Solo.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer un simple beta que había rechazado todo lo que tenía por permanecer al lado de una persona así? Una persona que pudo demostrarle tantos momentos de amor y complicidad, como de completo rechazo.

Había llegado a un punto en dónde ya no sabía si existía amor, o incluso un mínimo de respeto entre ellos ¿Por qué tenían que terminar las cosas de esa manera?.

Era un buen hombre, uno que daba todo por sus seres queridos, arriesgando su integridad, arriesgando incluso su vida por mantener el estilo de vida al que, tal vez, había malacostumbrado a su familia. Y sin embargo, a pesar de tantos reclamos, seguía soportando una y otra vez los diez mil cuchillos con los que se empeñaban en apuñalarlo todos los días.

Que si aquella vida no era la digna que se merecían.

Que si su trabajo no daba suficiente por ellos.

Que si ya no era el mismo de antes.

Que si ya no se preocupaba por ella.

Que si ya se había terminado todo.

Que si era un débil, un beta débil.

Qué si iba a ser abandonado.

Que ella se merecía alguien mejor, que la complaciera y no dejara sola.

Ella, Ella, Ella, Ella.

Ella, su maldita problema, todo su mundo y a la vez su destrucción.

Sobó su cabeza dolorida de nuevo, tal vez no era el golpe lo que le causaba el dolor, sino la resaca que empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Fue cuando, consciente ahora de la mayoría de cosas, se dio cuenta de la situación.

Definitivamente, esa no era su casa, ni mucho menos la torre Stark en donde se hospedaban. No reconocía la habitación, pero, por la estructura de la misma, estaba más que seguro de que se encontraba en un hotel, y muy a su pesar, la respuesta más clara era un motel.

— _¿Qué mierda hice anoche. . .?_ — Intento incorporarse, pero su cuerpo dolía, se sentía realmente extraño y aunque intuía que había podido pasar, no quería imaginarlo. — Dios. . . ¡Agh!

No había sido buena idea el intentar levantarse. Con poner un pie en el suelo, y hacer el intento de incorporarse, un dolor agudo y localizado se instaló bajo sus caderas, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan y se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Ahora, no sabía si le dolía más la cabeza por la resaca o por el golpe que acababa de sufrir contra el suelo.

— Maldita sea. . . — Intento de nuevo incorporarse, aferrándose de todo aquello que tuviera a su alcance ¿Su víctima? Una silla que no tardó en irse al suelo, arrastrándolo de nuevo e interponiéndose en su intento por al menos mantenerse en pie.

Luego de muchos intentos, algunos fallidos, logró ponerse en pie aferrado a uno de los muebles. Con ayuda de la misma pared, cubierta por un papel color vino, intentó llegar al supuesto baño, situado al lado izquierda, al final de la habitación.

Sus piernas parecían sacadas de las mismas caricaturas que sus hijos veían en la televisión, parecían gelatina apunto de romperse con cada paso que daba. Y el dolor en sus caderas, aunque con menor intensidad, seguía siendo una constante molestia que lo aquejó todo el camino hasta el baño.

Incapaz de mirarse al espejo, su primera parada fue ir a la taza del baño en donde tomó asiento. Ambos codos apoyados sobre sus muslos mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, viendo imposible la opción de levantar la cabeza y observar su casi seguro deplorable aspecto.

No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, apenas tenía pequeños flashbacks difusos que le impedían concretar los sucesos en un orden fijo, y aunque sus memorias nubladas solo se centraban en su estancia en aquel bar, sabía que por su situación actual, no tal solo había salido de copas. El estar en un motel, solo significa una cosa. Se había acostado con alguien, alguien el cual no recordaba y lo peor, por su estado, o ese alguien era una mujer amante del sadomasoquismo, o era un hombre demasiado bien dotado como para dejarte así.

Si antes se sentía humillado, ahora el sentimiento era mayor. Humillado, avergonzado, incrédulo ¿Qué tanto podía salirle peor en la vida?

Decidió, antes de afrontar al chico que se reflejaría en el espejo, darse una ducha fría que le hiciera aclarar las ideas, o tal vez morir de hipotermia. No sabía cuál idea se le hacía más llevadera.

Sus pies descalzos, tocaron las húmedas baldosas de la ducha "Así que ese alguien ha tomado una ducha. . ." pensó, pues tal vez no hacía tanto tiempo el otro individuo había abandonado la habitación, puede que incluso los empleados en la recepción podrían darle una descripción del sujeto.

Tomó el mango del teléfono de la ducha, y rodó la llave del agua hasta que esta salió con uña temperatura con la cual pudo conformarse.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un intenso escozor en su nuca le erizó la piel cuando el agua tocó y se deslizó por el lugar.

Inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos temblorosas al lugar, sintiendo como en ese trozo de piel el cual debía estar completamente liso, había una especie de hendiduras, como si alguien hubiera hecho pequeños agujeros con navajas, más parecido a una mordedura. . .

Espera ¿Una mordida?

Tembló inconscientemente, tampoco espero a enjuagar el jabón restante de su cuerpo, y olvidó el flaqueo de sus piernas y el dolor de cadera para salir casi corriendo, resbalándose en el proceso, para verse en el espejo. Hubiera sufrido otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza si no fuera porque se agarró al lavabo con fuerza, evitando caer por correr mojado sobre las blancas baldosas del baño.

"No. . . "

Si dieran un premió por prestar tu cuerpo como sujeto a prácticas poco éticas, sin duda se llevaría el primer premió.

Todo su torso era un completo cuadro.

Desde arañazos que se extendían por sus costados hasta marcas entre rojizas y moradas que cubrían todo su pecho y cuello, abdomen y muslos. En sus hombros, las marcas de mordidas relucían, rojizas y profundas, algunas se habían vuelto moradas ante la fuerza ejercida y otras seguían teniendo restos de sangre seca, tal vez producida por los colmillos.

Sin embargo, lo peor no terminaba ahí.

Temeroso y tapando su nuca con una mano, volteo lo suficiente para estar de costado y verse el cuello, y, a pesar de todo, tenía los ojos tapados, evitando ver lo evidente al observar como todo su cuerpo se encontraba.

Con los párpados temblando, y con el sentimiento de terror invadiendo su cuerpo, hizo el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos. Su mano, que seguía cubriendo su nuca, también temblaba, sintiéndose capaz de apartarla y arrepentirse de lo que vería.

Allí, bajo su palma, se encontraba una gran marca de dientes. Estaban marcados en su piel uno y cada uno de los dientes que componían una dentadura humana. Lo que más resaltaba, era la hendidura que habían dejado los cuatro colmillos que pertenecían, sin duda alguna a un alfa. Había sido marcado por un alfa, uno al cuál no reconocía.

Un alfa marcando a un beta, un beta siendo marcado por un alfa. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Qué un beta no se volvía infertil luego de ser marcado por un alfa?

No tuvo que ver su cuello para descubrir que había bajo el. Sus piernas finalmente cedieron a la presión, deslizándose con la espalda apoyada en el lavamanos, tapó su rostro de nuevo con ambas manos, negando en repetidas veces con la cabeza, aún incrédulo.

— _Qué has hecho, __**Clint Barton**__, que hiciste. . . _—

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Aquí la autora. **_

_**Siento el retraso, se que dije de actualizar cada semana, pero ni me convencía lo que escribía, ni tampoco tenía inspiración para continuar la historia. **_

_**Pero al parecer vino a mi un poco, así que decidí actualizar de una a dos veces al mes.**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo, voten positivamente si les gustó y comenten que tal les pareció. **_

_**Atte: ByTaixX**_


	6. 4- Noticias

El sol empezaba a asomar desde las lejanas montañas de aquel brillante reino. Todo estaba en completa paz y silencio, si se concentraban, incluso podían escuchar la suave respiración de aquellos que dormían, esperando a que el sol terminara de alzarse y dar paso a un nuevo día.

Un cuerpo delgado, luchaba por mantener los ojos cerrados aún, y concentrarse en volver a tomar el sueño, sin embargo la vida le tenía otros planes, y muy a su mala suerte, con un suspiro, abrió con pesadez sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, despertando de nuevo en la misma aburrida rutina que le esperaba día tras día desde que aquel accidente ocurrió.

No era su culpa, claro que no. Él, el dios de las mentiras, del caos, el grandioso mago de Asgard, príncipe de ambos reinos, engañado por un maldito alfa con el mismo comportamiento que un tozudo hombre de las cavernas. A estas alturas del proceso, aunque ya acostumbrado a su nueva vida, seguía depositando toda la culpa en el joven heredero al trono de Asgard, el mismísimo hijo de Odín, Thor.

Por qué realmente no era su culpa, no lo era haber visitado en un inició Midgard para traer al irresponsable y calenturiento de su hermano a Asgard, sacándolo de entre las piernas de aquella molesta mundana de nombre Jane Foster. Tampoco era su culpa haber reaccionado ante el imprevisible celo de su hermano y mucho menos el haber cedido ante él.

Loki era fuerte, se mentalizaba una y otra vez de que él había podido rechazar a su hermano y propinarle un buen golpe, pero Thor se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que le fue muy complicado defenderse o deshacerse del agarre, las feromonas se esparcieron y, finalmente, el resistirse fue imposible.

Aquel accidente había ocurrido siete meses atrás, y las consecuencias no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Enfrentar la ira de Odín tan solo fue la punta del iceberg. La reacción de Thor tampoco fue la más esperada, y era entendible debido al amorío que mantenía con la midgardiana. Aún así, a Loki tampoco le importó que el suceso se hiciera saber por todo Asgard, ni el próximo matrimonio que le recomendaron, o más bien, impusieron con el joven príncipe. Deshacerse de Thor sería realmente fácil, no lo presentaba un grave problema después de todo, o eso pensaba.

Todo terminó de estallar, tras varias semanas en las que su propio cuerpo se sintió completamente extraño. Solo había un diagnóstico: embarazo.

Llevaba en su vientre al futuro heredero de Asgard, y todo aquello que en un principio no le tomó importancia, comenzaba a hacer salir su molestia e incrementar su mal humor. Lo que el de cabellera azabache más odiaba, era sentirse encerrado, inútil y, por sobretodo, tener que cumplir las ordenes de aquellos a los que una vez soñó en considerar sus sirvientes.

Loki estiró su cuerpo, en un intento de desperezarse, o al menos lo intentó. Tuvo que resistirse de inmediato ante la presión en su baja espalda y los continuos revoloteos de su hijo no nato en su vientre.

_"Inquieto como el estúpido de Thor" _pensó. Una fuerte patada desde su interior en uno de sus costados le dejó sin aire. Su cuerpo se dobló hacía delante, resintiéndose por la molesta sensación y llevando una de sus manos al lugar lastimado, dejando suaves masajes que lograran aliviar el dolor.

— _Bien, bien, pequeño engendro. No te compararé más a ese estúpido dios del trueno. _— Pudo sonreír de lado ante el suave movimiento que hizo el bebé no nato, como si estuviera realmente conforme ante las palabras de aquel que lo cargaba en su vientre. — _Tal vez puedas parecerte a mi. . . _

— _¡Loki! —_ La puerta de repente fue abierta, y una figura para nada grata aparecía por la puerta.

El dios de las mentiras se sobresaltó tanto, que incluso el niño en su vientre detuvo todo movimiento, o tal vez tan solo se cansó de moverse y volvió a dormirse.

Tras el susto recibido, frunció con notable molestia el ceño, y con algo de dificultad debido al abultado de su vientre, logró pararse y cruzar los brazos sobre el mismo.

Su posición, encarando a aquel sujeto, era de completo desagrado y, aunque no lo admitiera, defensa ante su cachorro. Lo admitiera o no, Loki seguía siendo un omega, y por instinto, el proteger a sus cachorros nublaba todo rastro de juicio en su cabeza.

— _¡Loki! —_ El sujeto avanzó un paso, Loki retrocedió un poco. — _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Te preguntas el por qué? ¿Debo darte ahora clases de reproducción? _

— _¡No necesito eso! Quiero una explica-_

— _¡¿Una explicación ahora?! Serás maldito. . ._ — Sus dientes rechinaron ante la molestia, sus manos, ahora a sus costados, se mantenían en puños que fuertemente mantenía apretados. — _¿Te atreves a pedir una explicación luego de desaparecer por meses? Oh Thor, creo que no la necesitas. _

— _¡No sabía que estabas embarazado! Si así hubiera sido, yo. . . yo. . ._ — El de cabello rubio no sabía como procesar toda la información.

Había regresado a Asgard luego de meses. Su ausencia siempre se debió a que no podía terminar de procesar aquel extraño suceso, no cuando era una relación prohibida, y no por ser hermanos, eso era lo menos importante. Un alfa hombre con otro alfa hombre. . . ¿Qué clase de aberración era esa? Él, acostándose con Loki, durante su celo, con un alfa. . . por qué Loki era un alfa ¿verdad?.

Había vivido engañado toda su vida, y tal vez ahora entendía la perseverancia de su padre en hacer notar las diferencias entre ambos. Loki había sido presentado por él mismo ante todos como un Alfa, aunque podían notarse las diferencias de las cuales el menor escaseaba, se había escondido bajo el prospecto de que aún no terminaba de desarrollarse.

¿Quién habría dicho que todo sería falso? ¿Qué realmente era un omega ensalzado con profundas ganas de poder que usaba sus técnicas para pasar desapercibido como un alfa en desarrollo? ¿Para qué? ¿Obtener beneficios a caso?

La cabeza de Thor aún no terminaba de procesarlo, y a su dolor de cabeza tan solo se le añadían más problemas.

El género alfa, ahora omega de Loki. El más que evidente estado de gravidez que este portaba. El futuro heredero al trono de Asgard. El matrimonio al que debía someterse y por último. . . Su relación con Jane.

¿En dónde se había metido por ceder ante los instintos de su estado más primario?

➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️

No tenían señales del hombre de acero desde hacía un tiempo. Ya debía haber regresado con Steve Rogers completamente sano y salvo, y sin embargo no tenían de la mínima noticia de su paradero.

La joven espía rusa caminaba por la habitación como gata enjaulada, o bueno, al menos lo intentaba, arrastrando su pierna aún en proceso de curación y parándose sobre la pared cuando esta empezaba a doler. La tensión se sentía en el aire, sobretodo tratándose sobre HYDRA, Steve y Tony.

No era de esperarse que al de menor altura el rubio no terminaba de caerle y, aunque aceptaba que era un buen vengador, tal vez de los mejores, y que sus estrategias eran tan buenas como su inteligencia, jamás superaría el intelecto superior de Anthony Stark y, por ello, a vista de todos, le consideraba inferior. Sin embargo, no era un pensamiento meramente único y dirigido a Steve, en general, Tony tenía una visión igualitaria de todos sus compañeros.

— _¿Por qué no regresan. . .?_ — Un sonido procedente del exterior les hizo voltear hacia la ventana, en donde una figura borrosa se acercaba a gran velocidad.

— _¿Quién no ha regresado? —_ Aquella voz, tan esperada desde hacía tiempo, por fin llegaba a los oídos de todos. Nadie se explicaba como es que había escuchado la desesperada pregunta de la rusa desde tanta distancia.

Tony ingresaba por el mismo lugar por el que había abandonado la torre momentos antes, en su espalda, y con algo de dificultad debido al peso del mayor, llevaba a un inconsciente y sobretodo, empapado Steve, que no realizaba ningún movimiento e intento por querer abandonar el mundo de los sueños y despertar.

Qué chiste que el destino quería que pasara otra cosa.

El cuerpo de Steve fue dejado en el sofá de la sala donde tembló por unos segundos, deteniéndose en seco antes de que emanara del mismo una suave fragancia, desconocida hasta el momento por todos menos por Tony.

— _De nuevo ese olor_. . . — Tony, quien ya se había desecho de su traje tas depositar al inconsciente Capitan America sobre el mueble, tuvo que tapar con su brazos su propia nariz, evitando oler y reaccionar ante el aroma que se intensificaba cada vez más, llegando a marearlo y confundirlo.

Era gracias a este aroma, que Tony había encontrado a Steve. Por suerte, y aunque cayó al mar estando inconsciente, el cuerpo del rubio había podido flotar en la superficie.

Tony no entendía las razones, no había forma científica en la que aquello pudiera ocurrir, así que le atribuyó el mérito a la razón más estúpida que pudo haber pasado por su confundida mente

_"Debe cargarse un buen trasero como para flotar, buen trabajo Capipaleta" _pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez aliviado al verlo "a salvo", mientras cargaba con un brazo el pesado cuerpo del rubio, dándose cuenta de que no duraría todo el camino si lo llevaba de da manera.

Volviendo al presente, todos habían notado el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Steve, sin embargo este no podía compararse al dulce aroma que experimentaban las fosas nasales de Tony. Con profundo desagrado, y cubriendo su nariz, los agentes alpha de _S.H.I.E.L.D_ que se encontraban dentro de la habitación tuvieron que abandonar la habitación ante las repentinas ganas de vomitar. Natasha, apenas podía percibir un olor poco desagradable, realmente no podía considerarlo como desagradable ya que era bastante común tal vez a suelo mojado, o a humedad acumulada.

Extrañada, miró a Fury. Este tenía la vista clavada con insistencia en Anthony Stark, y como su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar como lo había hecho minutos antes Steve.

— Señor Stark, _abandona la habitación_. — Ordenó, pero el castaño de menor altura no se movió.

Era como estar en trance. Anthony no respondía a las ordenes, y su cuerpo se mantenía estático e incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. Su mente estaba dispersa, como si no procesara que estaba realmente pasando, completamente aturdido por aquel fuerte y dulce aroma que lo hacía temblar.

Siempre se había echado el mérito de ser un alfa completamente capaz de controlar sus instintos, jamás cediendo ante todo omega que se le insinuara, y haciendo provecho de su propia esencia de alfa para conseguir aquello que deseara ya fuera para pasar una divertida noche, o mantener alguna relación para su propia diversión. Pero ahora, dudaba mucho de aquello en lo que había creído fervientemente, sobretodo cuando sus pies no respondían a las ordenes y cuando mucho menos deseaba abandonar la habitación, consciente o inconscientemente.

— ¡_Sal ahora, ya_! — El cuerpo de Tony tembló nuevamente, y un gruñido involuntario salió del mismo. Fury temía que si mantenía al alfa en aquella habitación con Steve algo grave pudiera ocurrir.

Debía investigar que clase de droga habían obligado al rubio a ingerir para que se mantuvieran en ese estado de inconsciencia y liberará aquellas feromonas totalmente anormales. El hecho de que tan solo afectara a un alfa ya no era buena sueñal, y que este fuera Tony. . . ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en el cuerpo del omega? No había duda en que aquella situación era irreal, y el aroma en el aire no significaba nada bueno, cada vez era más intenso y desagradable para los betas, e insoportablemente bueno para el alfa de menor altura.

— _¡Llévatelo, Natasha! —_ Todo tuvo que ocurrir en un momento.

Tony, que había reaccionado tras estar en trance por largos minutos, logró moverse lo suficiente como para abandonar la habitación, con la poca ayuda que la beta le podía brindar.

El cuerpo del alfa seguía temblando incontrolablemente, además, había empezado a sudar frío, lo suficiente para que las gotas se deslizaran por su cuerpo y su cabello se empapara.

Furia, reaccionando a tiempo, cerró la puerta tras Tony abandonar la sala, sintiendo como esta había sido la acción correcta cuando tras unos segundos, insistentes golpes dados a la puerta empezaron a resonar por la habitación.

El beta tomó la mano del omega para comprobar su pulso, completamente inestable. Tuvo que cubrir su nariz para poder acercarse más al rostro del chico, su respiración también era inestable.

Esto no era un celo normal en Steve, no lo era, porque Steve realmente era un omega, y a pesar de todo, estaba desprendiendo feromonas de alfa. Feromonas que ante los demás alfas les causaba una sensación de malestar, pero. . . ¿Por qué con Tony no era el caso? ¿A caso Anthony podía reaccionar ante el verdadero aroma de Steve? Era imposible, en alfa reaccionando a las feromonas de otro alfa solo significaba una cosa: PELIGRO.

Sin duda, no podía ser un celo, Steve terminaba de pasar por uno y su cuerpo se encontraba débil como para experimentar otro de manera tan inestable.

Fury sacó de su bolsillo una especie de pequeño maletín, del tamaño de un monedero. Daba gracias por siempre llevar un kit con diferentes supresores inyectables, cualquier soldado suyo podía tener problemas con su segundo género en la situación más inesperada.

El beta, tomó el brazo del rubio, tras encontrar la vena principal y ante la duda, decidió administrarle el supresor más fuerte, vigilaría los posibles efectos secundarios en cuanto este hiciera efecto en el capitán.

Posteriormente, haría una nota mental para llamar a la central y hacer un estudio más exhaustivo a Steve y se segundo género. Tal vez, tendría que haber extraído alguna muestra de sangre, pero ni la situación lo permitía ni tampoco tenia los instrumentos necesarios a mano para realizarlo.

Una cosa era clara, el cuerpo de Steve estaba cambiando, y solo había dos causas para ello. Había sido expuesto a alguna substancia mientras estaba en manos de HYDRA, o sus instintos habían evolucionado porque había encontrado a su compañero y así priorizar su vínculo. ¿Acaso estaba siendo expuesto por primera vez a su naturaleza?

— _Señor Rogers. . . Creo que tenemos un gran problema entre manos._

**Nuevo capítulo. **

**Voten positivamente si les ha gustado y dejen su comentario contándome que tal les pareció **

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Atte: ByTaixX**


	7. 5- Ayuda

En que momento sus sentidos se dispararon y nublaron completamente su juicio, no sabía como ni cuando había pasado.

El cuerpo del alfa de menor altura se movía completamente solo, en ningún momento había dejado de temblar, y el sudor que cubría su cuerpo cada vez salía con mayor frecuencia.

Maldecía internamente a su segundo genero por reaccionar tan rápidamente y con una desesperación que no podía fingir ante el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo del capitán.

Tony se preguntaba como es que él, siendo un alfa, podía reaccionar ante las hormonas de otro alfa, o milagrosamente, un beta, cuando estos no podían tener aroma ¿Verdad? Porque Steve, el gran capitán Rogers, el idolatrado primer vengador era un alfa ¿O a caso se equivocaba?

Ahora podía recordar que Steve jamás hizo una declaración oficial respecto a su segundo género, y era entendible, después de todo, la mayoría de mundanos que conocían la figura del primer vengador daban por hecho que se trataba de un alfa, o en todo caso un beta, teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de setenta años ¿Por qué no podía tener un beta ese físico?

Pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar, algo que la mente de Tony no podía procesar, y la razón por la que se encontraba en aquel lamentable estado para un alfa de clase alta como lo era él, reaccionando como si se tratara de un omega ante el celo del chico de rubios cabellos.

El cuerpo de Anthony avanzó inconscientemente hasta la puerta, la misma que empezó a ser aporreada por las manos del mismo en un desesperado intento por que se abriera y lo dejaran ingresar en la habitación. Su cuerpo decía que se reuniera con el de ojos azules, experimentaba la necesidad de esconder su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio mayor y aspirar fuertemente aquel aroma, morder con fuerza el lugar, hundir sus colmillos, desgarrar la carne y dejar su propia marca, como un tatuaje que jamás desaparecería. _"Su omega, su omega" _eran las palabras que resonaban dentro de si, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin descanso. Sin embargo, su mente trabajaba por otro lado, aun era meramente consciente de la situación, y se decía una y otra vez que aquello no era posible, que debía detenerse. Jamás había sentido aquella necesidad de marcar algo, y en cierto modo se sentía completamente asustado y fuera de si, sobretodo porque su cuerpo seguía actuando solo, controlado por su lobo interior, y él era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

— _S-Ste. . . ve. . ._ — De nuevo aporreó la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Ahora ni las palabras podía controlar, definitivamente ese no era él.

Unos delgados brazos lo tomaron de los hombros, apartándolo lo suficiente como para que el menudo cuerpo se interpusiera entre la puerta y Tony. Natasha no iba a permitir que en su desespero Anthony rompiera la puerta.

Ella era una beta, y por muchos libros que hubiera leído sobre las feromonas y cómo estás actúan en cada individuo, jamás entendería por completo las reacciones casi desesperadas de aquellos que reaccionaban ellas con tanta desesperación, más allá de saber que era un proceso más que doloroso el controlarse. Y era evidente, no había que mirar mucho para notar la creciente erección entre los pantalones del alfa de menor altura, y como este, a pesar de estar cediendo a sus instintos, seguía debatiéndose internamente sobre aquello que era bueno, y lo que no lo era.

— _No te dejaré pasar, Stark, no puedes controlarte_. — Con firmeza, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, haciendo una especie de barrera humana que Tony seguía sin poder mover.

— _Controlo. . . Controlo. . . Déjame. . . _— Su alfa interior gruñía, su cuerpo temblaba. Tony ya no mantenía esa mirada chocolate, sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse, cubriendo su ojo con una reluciente capa completamente negra. Y aún así, seguía luchando para no ceder.

Cuando pensó que pudo tomar de nuevo control de su cuerpo, trastabilló dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su propio trasero, y con su mano temblorosa, tapó su nariz. No pensaba que funcionara de mucho, pero el no respirar el aroma que fluía de aquella habitación tal vez ayudaría a terminar de relajarse, y estaba funcionando, hasta que volvió a descubrir su nariz.

Esta vez el aroma se había intensificado, y un nuevo síntoma añadido a todo el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo se hacía presente. Estaba salivando, en cantidades demasiado exageradas, incluso podía sentir como sus dientes empezaban a moverse y sus colmillos crecían. De nuevo perdía el control de su cuerpo, y su mano fue el perfecto sustituto del tan apetecible cuello del rubio. Aunque sangrara, no soltó su extremidad de entre sus fauces, presionando hasta que la sangre brotara.

— ¡_Anthony, detente_! — Natasha, que había estado protegiendo la puerta, de dejó caer, arrodillada y un tanto alarmada ante el comportamiento del alfa. — ¡_Para_! — Anthony negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, aún sin soltar su mano de entre sus dientes. — _Estás lastimándote. . ._ — Aunque decir lo obvio no iba a ayudar en nada.

— ¡_Mngh_! — Anthony había cerrado de nuevo los ojos, intentando recuperar inútilmente el completo control de su cuerpo. Mordió más fuerte su extremidad, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

— _Lo siento, Tony. . . No me dejas otra opción. . ._ — Finalmente, la mano del alfa dejó de estar presa entre sus fauces. Su mandíbula se relajó lo suficiente para soltar la carne atrapada entre sus dientes, y seguidamente, el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño impactó contra el suelo. La ruso había noqueado con un fuerte y certero golpe al contrario, solo entonces pudo apreciar por primera vez la fea marca que había quedado en la mano derecha del vengador. Se veía completamente extraña, no como las suaves marcas que muchos omegas portaban en su cuello y lucían agradables, no. Esa marca era completamente un desastre, y no tan solo por la sangre que brotaba sin detenerse, eso era el menor de los problemas.

Los dientes del alfa habían desgarrado la carne hasta llegar al músculo, con tanta fuerza que si lo hubiera dejado consciente unos segundos más, tal vez esta se hubiera desprendido. Definitivamente, esa herida necesitaba puntos.

— _Por favor, llévenlo al hospital, que traten su herida. — _Ordenó la beta a los dos agentes beta de S.H.I.E.L.D que habían permanecido controlando la situación y dispuestos a atacar si las cosas salían a peor. — _No se que tanto tardará en despertar, suminístrenle calmantes una vez llegue. Más vale tenerlo inconsciente, puede ser un peligro en estos momentos para él Capitán Rogers. _

Ambos betas asintieron ante las ordenes impuestas, y con cada uno tomando uno de los brazos del alfa, consiguieron llevárselo para poder tratar su herida.

Suspiró aliviada, sin embargo había otro asunto que resolver, y no era por desconfiar, pero si Fury se había arriesgado a que Roger pasara por esa situación ¿Qué tanto habría tenido que soportar el Capitán para mantenerse en ese estado? En el que ni despertaba, pero emanaba una fragancia que hasta podía afectar a una beta como ella.

Con ayuda de un mueble cercano, logró incorporarse, a pesar de su cojera. Tal vez no debía haber forzado tanto su pierna enferma, el periodo de curación se alargaría.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la sala, llamó repetidas veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a intentarlo unos minutos después obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado. Un extraño silencio que la incomodaba.

— _Fury, soy yo. Anthony no se encuentra aquí, se lo llevaron_. —

De nuevo no recibió, pero esta vez, si se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose hacia la puerta, el pestillo siendo quitado y finalmente la puerta se deslizaba sobre el suelo, abriéndose para dejar paso a la beta.

Ingresó en la habitación, y aún con una evidente cojera, sus pasos fueron apresurados hasta el lugar en donde Steve se mantenía tumbado. El aroma en el aire se estaba desvaneciendo, dejando la situación como un recuerdo que sería difícil de olvidar para todos, especialmente para aquellos más afectados, aunque dudaba mucho de que Steve recordara algo cuando se había mantenido inconsciente quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

La pelirrojo volvió a arrodillarse al lado del rubio, y acarició con extrema delicadeza la rojiza mejilla del muchacho. Seguía sin entender bien que pasaba, pero si algo sabía, es que Steve seguía manteniendo el suero del súper soldado en su organismo, era evidente porque seguía manteniendo la misma fuerte complexión desde que lo recordaba, y a pesar de poseerlo aún este no había actuado curando sus heridas o sacándolo de la inconsciencia.

— _Quiero la verdad. . . ¿Qué demonios está pasando con Steve? — _

➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️

— _James_. . . — El mencionado giró su rostro lo suficiente como para ver quien lo estaba llamando.

— _T'Challa ¿Cómo me encontraste?_ — El chico pantera se acercó al de cabellos largos, mostrándole una sonrisa ladina mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— _No es muy difícil encontrarte, Bucky, no cuando todo tu cuerpo huele a mi. _— Bucky volvió a voltearse, mirando esta vez hacía el horizonte desde aquel balcón del que sería su futuro hogar.

Wakanda era un bonito lugar para vivir, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a las grandes ciudades, ni la "nueva tecnología" con la que todos estaban tan familiarizados. Decir que desde que recuperó sus recuerdos extrañaba Shelbyville, era poco. Extrañaba su lejano hogar, pero más aún, extrañaba la tranquilidad de las montañas y por sobretodo la compañía de su mejor amigo. Aquel que creyó en él ciegamente y desde que se marcho junto al joven rey a su hogar, no volvió a ver.

— _¿Ocurre algo, James?_ — T'Challa se acercó a su pareja, recostando con suavidad su barbilla sobre el hombro del de ojos azules. —

— _Tan solo extraño ciertas cosas. . . — _

— _¿Extrañas a Rogers? —_ T'Challa no era estúpido, conocía cada expresión del brazo de hierro.

— _No, yo solo. . . Ah_ — Suspiró, volteándose a mirar a su pareja. — _No se si alguna vez pueda acostumbrarme, ser rey junto a ti. . . No creo que sea mi lugar. _

— _¿Acaso lo dices por la descendencia? —_ El de piel morena deslizó una mano por el rostro de su pareja. A pesar de la barba, el rostro de Bucky seguía siendo tan suave como siempre. — _No necesitamos descendencia, vivir contigo, quererte y amarte, es lo único que me importa. _

— _T'Challa_. . . — No pudo continuar frase ya que fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo.

La acción dejó tan cerca ambos rostros, que el beso fue inevitable. Ambos pares de labios se encontraron casi con desesperación, y aún así el contacto fue completamente gentil y suave, disfrutando el momento entre dos seres que, a pesar de sus problemas e inseguridades, seguían manteniéndose juntos y unidos.

T'Challa no permitió que su pareja siguiera teniendo inseguridades acerca de su futuro matrimonio. Este estaba por hacerse público en Wakanda y próximamente se extendería por el resto del mundo. El enlace había tenido las últimas semanas a Bucky en constante insomnio, y el de piel morena era consciente que tan incomodo se encontraba James ante la situación. Estar alejado de su mejor amigo era difícil, su apoyo le era más que imprescindible y, además, su nuevo futuro papel como segundo gobernante lo mantenía inquieto. Por su pasado y daños causados, era evidente que le aterraba la reacción del pueblo.

Caminaron hacía el interior de la habitación, tomados de la mano y sin soltarse, terminaron sentados sobre la cama que había en la sala, siendo Bucky quien obviamente seguía mostrando signos de nerviosismo.

T'Challa se percató de la situación, y tal vez debería empezar a preocuparse.

— _No es matrimonio lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad_? — Bucky no respondió, tan solo suspiró notablemente molesto. — _Bucks, sabes que puedes confiar en mi._

Tardó un poco en animarse a responder, no sin antes haber soltado las manos de su pareja para juntar las suyas y volverlas puño.

— _No se que me está pasando. Últimamente algo me aqueja por las noches. No sé de que trata, no se si tan solo es mi imaginación o algo extraño está pasando dentro de mi cabeza. Mis sueño. ._ . — Suspiró. — _No consigo ponerlos en claro, no que es exactamente lo que sueño, no recuerdo haber vivido esas experiencias, y aún así todo parece tan real_.

— ¿_Qué tratas de decirme, Bucks_?

— _T'Challa_. . . _Por alguna razón, no consigo verme en mis sueños, pero si recuerdo varios episodios. Tan claros como si realmente hubieran ocurrido, y a la vez son totalmente ajenos a mi. En mis sueños, soy un hombre, pero no soy yo. . . Te daño a personas, daño a Steve, te daño a tí. . ._ — Con algo de desesperación llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. — _No se que está pasando ¿Y si mi mente está reaccionando de nuevo a la manipulación? ¿Y si realmente hago todo aquello? _

— _Bebé_. . . — T'Challa de nuevo abrazó a su pareja, besando con suavidad la frente del de piel clara. — _Eso no va a pasar. . . Son solo sueños. _

— _Tengo miedo. . . Cada vez son más recurrentes, cada vez se sienten más reales. Tengo miedo de un día levantarme y ver la masacre que he causado, ver sufrir al pueblo por el que tanto te esfuerzas_. . . — Esta vez, fue un beso depositado en los labios el que hizo callar de nuevo al chico.

— _Por ese corazón tan puro que tienes es la razón por la que estoy completamente seguro de que eso no pasará. Eres noble, leal, y sobretodo buscas la justicia._

— _Yo. . . Lo siento_. — Terminó por disculparse. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no podía mostrar su verdadera vulnerabilidad.

T'Challa no habló más, se concentró en abrazar a James y reconfortarlo. A pesar de sus feos inicios, y el deseo de matar a Bucky que sintió una vez su cuerpo, todo había cambiado y para bien. Logró mirar más adentro de lo que era el "Soldado de Invierno" y se enamoró completamente de la fragilidad y la sensatez del de ojos azules. Cualidades que mantenía tan escondidas por miedo a ser lastimado y por el tiempo en el que su mente estuvo controlada, incapaz de tener un juicio propio de la realidad en la que vivía.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación fue fuertemente abierta. Alertada, la pareja se separó completamente alarmada por el repentino golpe de la misma contra la pared.

Detrás de ellas, dos soldados de Wakanda se encontraban paradas, alteradas y con noticias no tan agradable de escuchar.

— _Rey T'Challa, hay un intruso en el castillo. Lo hemos buscado por todos lados. Manténganse alejados._

— ¿_Cómo ha burlado nuestras defensas_? — Bucky empezó a impacientarse.

— _Es por eso que venimos a advertirlo, es peligroso, pónganse a salvo_. — Respondió una de los soldados.

— _No está en mis planes quedarme parado cuando mi gente puede correr peligro. Protejan a James. _

Black Panther iba a abandonar la habitación cuando una cálida mano conocida lo detuvo. Bucky se veía notablemente nervioso, pero aún así la suave sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía. El de piel morena entendía a la perfección que significaba aquella expresión, y devolviéndole la sonrisa, tomó su mano.

— _No te creas que voy a dejar que vayas tu solo. Juntos o nada._

— _Juntos o nada._

**¡Nuevo capítulo y en tiempo récord! **

**Voten positivamente si les ha gustado y dejen su comentario contándome que tal les pareció **

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Atte: ByTaixX**


	8. 6- Secretos

Natasha se encontraba parada frente a Nick Fury, de brazos cruzados, esperaba escuchar de la boca del de piel morena la verdad al respecto a la reciente situación pasada. No había estado en riesgo tan solo la vida de Steve, sino también la del alfa castaño conocido como Tony. Era consciente de que tanto dolía el celo para alfas como para omegas, siendo incapaz de borrar de su mente la escena vivida hace unos minutos atrás.

Conocía a Tony todo lo que este se habían dejado conocer por sus compañeros de equipo, y aunque era poco, estaba segura de que "aquello" no había sido Tony y que algo ocultaba S.H.I.E.L.D sobre la naturaleza de Steve.

— _Quiero la verdad. _— Exigió la pelirroja.

— _No hay más verdad que la que se muestra ante sus ojos, agente Romanoff. _— Nick, viendo ya estabilizado a Steve, decidió ponerse de pie y cederle el sitio a la preocupada rusa, que no dudo en tomar posición al lado de su amigo y acariciar con suavidad su rostro bañado en sudor.

— _Steve. . ._ — La beta inspeccionó a su amigo. Aunque el desagradable olor había desaparecido, su rostro seguía rojo, y por su estado, con la ropa aún mojada y pálido, dudaba mucho que la fiebre no apareciera en apenas unas horas. — _Ese aroma. . . _

— _Ese aroma no era del capitán Rogers_. — Nick Fury posó su mirada en la pareja de amigos, antes de tomar su celular y mandar los correspondientes mensajes. — _Al menos, no su aroma cuando está en "celo"._

— ¿_Cómo_?. . . —

— _Es usted inteligente, agente. Puede saber a que me refiero_.

— _Steve. . . Es un alfa ¿No es cierto? No puede ser un beta, usted mismo ha dicho que posee un celo_. — La pelirroja se encontraba más que confundida. Si bien era cierto que Steve jamás reveló su segundo género, y ella no se molestó en indagar sobre el tema, siempre le atribuyó que era un alfa, muy al extremo, un beta como ella tampoco era una mala opción. Desvío su mirada del rubio tan solo para mantenerla expectante en el hombre del parche, esperando la explicación que le hiciera entender que estaba pasando.

— _El género de todos nuestros agentes es algo que mantenemos en secreto para el exterior, y aunque en su mayoría los agentes son betas y otros pocos alfas, tuvimos que hacer una pequeña excepción_. — Explicó el de piel morena.

— _Eso significa. . . significa que. . ._ — Volvió a depositar su mirada preocupada sobre su amigo. Las caricias en el rostro del capitán se habían detenido. Natasha aferro sus manos a las del capitán, como si con aquello intentara negar la nueva información obtenida. — _No puede ser posible. . . Steve es. . . _

— _Un omega_. — Finalizó la frase Nick Fury, desvelando a la primera persona del equipo aquel secreto que tuvieron que aguardar durante un tiempo.

— _Un omega_. . . — Repitió la pelirroja. — _¿Por qué nadie lo sabe? ¿Qué le hicieron a Steve? ¿Por qué no despierta?_

— _Son demasiadas preguntas. Responderé a ellas con calma. — _Nick miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared. — _Los agentes no tardaran mucho en venir, llevaremos al capitán a la base. Lo mantendremos en vigilancia para dar respuesta a sus preguntas lo antes posible. También estoy curioso por saber que está pasando con Rogers. _

— _Pero. . . _

— _No puedo responder a ciencia cierta que ha pasado con su amigo, agente Romanof — _Respondió el de un solo ojo. — _Pero puedo predecir que tal vez HYDRA esté intentando replicar, de nuevo, la fórmula del suero del super soldado, o en el peor de los casos. . . anularla. _

— _¿Por qué querrían anularla? Es ridículo, perderían toda oportunidad de replica. _

— _Lo sé, suena realmente poco creíble ¿Pero y si es su caso? Nada es imposible. . . aunque existe otra opción. — _Fury tomó asiento en una silla, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el cuerpo, aún inconsciente del rubio, y fue seguido por la pelirrojo, que tomó asiento frente a él.

— ¿_Cuál es la otra opción?_

— _El suero del super soldado en Rogers jamás alteró ni anuló su parte omega. Más bien la mantuvo en una especie de "sueño" hasta que este encontrara a su persona destinada. _

— _¿No es eso un mito? Historias de principes y princesas contadas a niños pequeños. _

— _Déjeme terminar, agente Romanof. Si es cierto que Rogers ha encontrado a su pareja, su parte omega "despertaría". Eso explicaría porqué sus recientes celos. . . Sin embargo no hay una explicación respecto aroma que emanaba su cuerpo. —_ Nick rascó su barbilla frunciendo el ceño, había algo que se le escapaba. — _De todos modos, tanto el tema de predestinados como que su parte omega estuviera dormida son solo hipótesis ante lo que hemos observado. Rogers jamás se dejó hacer un examen, y nosotros tampoco lo presionamos. _

— _Tal vez HYDRA usó alguna especie de afrodisíaco para mantenerlo inconsciente. _

— _Sería lo razonable, pero no explica el porqué el cambio de su aroma. El capitán tuvo su celo hace unos días, es imposible que le vuelva en tan poco tiempo. —_ Intentaba recordar el aroma de Steve. Aunque era un beta, sus años sirviendo le habían podido conceder un extraño "poder". Diferenciaba los aromas de cada persona, aunque para ello debía concentrarse. —_Además, ese aroma. . . Era claramente el de un alfa marcando territorio. . . _

— _¿Esta hablando de Stark, señor? _

— _¿Anthony? No es al caso, hablaba de Rogers. Era él quien olía como un alfa marcando territorio. Espera. . ._ — Fue como una luz que parpadeó de repente en su cabeza. Ahí estaba la única persona que no había mostrado su actitud habitual. — _Tony, saqué a Tony de la habitación porque no se veía bien. _

— _Tony entró en celo cuando olió a Steve, realmente apestaba. Su aroma me mareaba pero logré controlarlo. —_ Natasha pensó que tal vez ya estarían curando al alfa, y manteniéndolo sedado hasta que su cuerpo perdiera todo rastro de excitaciones y sus hormonas se calmaran.

— ¿_Stark entró en celo_? — Preguntó algo sorprendido. No se esperaba para nada aquella reacción.

No encontraba una relación lógica a todos los acontecimientos pasados, pero la revelación de la pelirroja lo dejó ciertamente sorprendido.

Jamás había escuchado de un alfa reaccionando a las feromonas de otro alfa y por reacción entrar en celo. Quitando el hecho de que Steve no era un alfa, sino un omega, hubiera sido una reacción esperada por todos, pero no, no era el momento ni la situación en donde debía ocurrir.

Fury sacó al alfa de perilla de la habitación para evitar el riesgo de que este atacara a Steve ante el aroma de alfa marcando territorio que desprendía el rubio. Seguían estando en la residencia de Anthony Stark, y cualquier amenaza hacia el alfa de menor tamaño podía derivar en un completo desastre. Pero vaya si se había sorprendido, todo lo contrario a lo esperado, Tony reaccionó a las feromonas de Steve entrando en celo ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar en celo cuando todos sintieron el malestar ante el desagradable aroma? ¿Por qué solo Tony reaccionó de manera diferente? ¿Por qué su alfa decidió hacerse presente para intentar tomar al omega?

— _Se lastimó a si mismo. Mordió tan fuerte su mano que desgarró la piel. Tuve que noquearlo y pedir que se lo llevaran al hospital. Ahora mismo estará siendo atendido y sedado. Es mejor evitar tenerlo de esa manera mientras su cuerpo se calma. _

— _Actuó rápido, agente Romanoff. —_

Su charla se detuvo en ese mismo instante

cuando más agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, llevándose el cuerpo de Steve tras el asentimiento de Nick Fury.

Con Steve inconsciente, no podría rechazar los exámenes que se le harían. Le explicaría la situación al soldado una vez despertara. Mientras, tenía mucho para pensar. Los sucesos se habían desarrollado de una manera demasiado caótica, y aunque había descubierto ciertas cosas, la lógica carecía en cada una de ellas.

Algo estaba pasando con Steve, y sobretodo, algo planeaba el enemigo. Anthony Stark, era una pieza importante que tampoco podía ignorar. Tal vez mantener a esos dos juntos en una especie de "cuarentena" daría los resultados suficientes como para descubrir que estaba pasando con el omega.

La hipótesis realizada tampoco podía ser descartada, no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta ahora, parecía vital para entender los acontecimientos. Por boca del mismo capitán, sabía que hacía 70 años, no había sido un omega común. Al ser tan enfermizo, su parte omega no había logrado desarrollarse, quedando completamente suspendida tras recibir el suero del soldado.

Siempre había atribuido que el celo repentino del capitán Rogers se debía a que el suero había disminuido en el cuerpo del rubio, permitiéndole a este mostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Todo rastro de aquella primera teoría se desvanecía ante lo reciente vivido.

Tomaría cartas en el asunto y descubriría que estaba pasando con su agente, y porque, de repente, ya no tenía que estar preocupado por un omega recesivo, si no también de un orgulloso alfa con complejo de playboy.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Días después, Tony despertaba en su casa.

Al abrir los ojos, divisó una luz cegadora que le obligó a volverlos a cerrar.

Resignado y con un chasquido, frotó sus ojos en un intento de aliviar la molestia, hasta que se acostumbró a la intensa luz del sol que ingresaba en la habitación por el gran ventanal.

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como si hubiera realizado una gran sesión de ejercicios hasta quedarse sin fuerzas o incluso más acertado, desmayarse, y aún así no se podía comparar con el intenso dolor que afectaba a su cabeza. Su cabeza dolía demasiada, se sentía completamente enfermo y no recordaba como ni cuando había llegado a aquella habitación.

— _Maldita sea_. . . — Rascó su nuca con evidente molestia. — ¿_Qué es esto_? — Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba completamente inmovilizada, pero no recordaba el porqué ¿A caso bebió tanto que se accidentó? ¿Por eso no podía recordar nada? No era eso, lo último que recordaba era la misión de Fury, encontrar al capipaleta flotando gracias a su enorme trasero y luego regresar a casa con él inconsciente. No le dio muchas vueltas hasta que intento estirarse un poco, viéndolo misión imposible— ¿_Por qué estoy tan apre. . . ¡AAAAAHHHH! _

Dio un salto tan grande, que incluso cayó de la cama, chocando su espalda con el frío suelo y haciéndolo resonar con un golpe seco.

Allí a su mismo lado, se encontraba el mismísimo capitán durmiendo, su cuerpo conectado aún a diversos aparatos que medían sus latidos y presión cardíaca. Tony se levantó, mirando con extrema extrañeza el cuerpo pálido aún de Steve, y se preguntaba quién había tenido la maravillosa idea de juntarlos a ambos en una habitación ¿Qué su complejo multimillonario conocido como la Torre Stark no disponía de más habitaciones? Era ridículo.

— _Mierda_. — Una corriente de aire fresco pasó por su trasero al descubierto, dándose cuenta de que no contaba con nada más que una pobre bata de hospital. — _Estoy desnudo, tengo que encontrar algo para cubr. . . _

— _Bonito trasero, Stark_. — La puerta fue repentinamente abierta, asomándose tras ella, venía la pelirroja, ya sin cojear tanto, con una bandeja y algo que parecía comestible en ella. Era el segundo susto que le daban al pobre alfa desde que despertaba, su reacción fue tomar lo primero a mano que tuviera para cubrirse, aunque esta fuera una de las caras cortinas que colgaban de la ventana, la cual arrancó de cuajo y usó para cubrir sus partes. Tal vez en el pasado intento coquetear con la pelirroja, y tal vez fuera un completo exhibicionista. Pero no era momento ni lugar para fardar acerca de sus muy buenas cualidades.— _Al fin uno de ustedes despierta. _

— ¿_Por cuánto he estado dormido?_

— _Por aproximadamente nueve días. Ha sido una situación difícil, pensábamos que tardarían mucho más en despertar._

— ¿_Por qué. . . ? ¿Qué está pasando y porque el capipaleta está en mi habitación? _

— _¿Sorpresa_? — Respondió la castaña con cierta burla. Molestar un poco al alfa no le haría daño a nadie. — _No se los detalles, tampoco se me permite revelarlos_. — Dejó la bandeja con comida y medicamentos en una de las mesas cercanas a la cama. — _Lo único que puedo decirles, es que estarán juntos una temporada. _

➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️➖✖️

Durante las últimas horas, Loki se habían esmerado en evitar a su estúpido y cabezota hermano con un resultado casi perfecto. La biblioteca era su último escondite perfecto y en el cual su hermano no miraría por la obviedad de la situación. Era su primer refugio, y si no había sido encontrado en ese al principio, no iba a hacerlo ahora. Al menos el regreso de Thor le había servido para algo, la libertad de desplazarse por el castillo como se le antojara y dejar el encierro que tuvo que sufrir por meses en aquella habitación.

Que tan equivocado estaba.

Las grandes puertas de la biblioteca fueran abiertas, sorprendiendo tan solo un poco al de cabellos azabaches, que se levantó lo suficiente para efectuar su huída. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía tan rápido, el avanzado estado de su embarazo suprimía todas sus fuerzas, su espalda empezaba a doler y sus pies actuaban más torpes que hacía unos meses. Sin duda, echaba toda culpa de su inútil estado a su hermano y a estar recluido en su habitación. Sin culpable no hay sentencia.

Thor aprovechó la momentánea lentitud de Loki para sujetarlo, evitando que este desapareciera de nuevo. Como consecuencia, se ganó una mirada que admitía podía matar a cualquiera.

— _Suéltame_. — Exigió el de cabello negro. Al no recibir respuesta, su ceño se frunció aún más. — _Suél ta me. _

Pisó con fuerza uno de los pies del dios del trueno, pero este no reaccionó. Tan solo lo sostuvo con mas firmeza, sin lastimarlo.

— _He dicho que me sueltes, estúpido Thor. _

— _No quiero_.

— ¿_Cómo has dicho_? — Preguntó sorprendido el hechicero.

— _He dicho que no quiero_. — Acto seguido, Thor cambió el agarre, esta vez estrechando entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su hermano. Teniendo como única dificultad la pomposa barriga que Loki lucía sin esconderse. — _Hermano_. . .

— ¿_Te importaría dejar de abrazarme? Me asfixias_. — Y ahí estaba de nuevo Loki, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano casi desesperadamente. No quería ese tipo de contactos, no cuando sus hormonas estaban realmente revueltas y cedían a sus sentimientos más profundos.

Loki sentía una enormes ganas de llorar. En su interior, era el gesto que había estado esperando desde que supo lo noticia. Desde que cedió al celo de Thor. Muy en su interior, sabía que su omega había aceptado al alfa de su hermano y a él mismo como su compañero de vida desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que ni recordaba, y no podía evitar sentirse más miserable ante la situación.

No cuando todo el cuerpo de Thor olían a la beta, él podía notar el desagradable cosquilleo del perfume de la pelirroja en cada rincón del cuerpo de Thor. Le causaban arcadas.

— _No_. . . — Thor ya sabía qué seguir pidiendo las explicaciones que necesitaba a Loki en esos momentos era caminar derecho hasta su muerte. Decidió que haría al mismo Loki hablar, aunque aquello le llevara quedarse en Asgard y abandonar toda vida en la tierra por algún tiempo.

En ningún momento pensó en Jane, no mientras el aroma de Loki inundaba sus fosas nasales y el alfa rubio lo aspiraba con completo gusto. Olía diferente.

Loki olía diferente. El suave aroma a frutos que siempre había tenido seguía ahí, pero era diferente, otra fragancia en él llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Olía a leche, tal vez por su embarazo, pero lo más impresionante, Loki olía a Thor y eso al rubio le encantaba.

— _No _— De nuevo, Loki intentó inútilmente separar el cuerpo de su hermano del suyo, la posición, aunque reconfortante ya que podía aspirar todo el aroma del dios del trueno, era incomoda. Se sentía aprisionado por aquellos grandes brazos y el niño en su vientre también se movía como queriendo darse a notar _"Perfecto, entonces si saliste igual de necesitado de atención, como tu tonto padre" _Pensó, pero definitivamente sus días de encierro no le prepararon para lo que estaba apunto de escuchar.

— _Te extrañé, hermano. _

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**No olviden votar positivamente y comentar que les pareció.**

**¿Que creen que se avecina en los próximos episodios? Sigan la historia para saberlo.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Atte: ByTaixX**


End file.
